Just Another Subject
by SuperKitty12340
Summary: Belladonna killed Voldemort at a young age, the same year that she passed school and left for America with her father - Severus Snape - in tow. She was looking forward to being rid of the secretive world and manipulative old men and she was happy until she met Jasper, an empath vampire that declared she was his mate, at this point her world started to crumble. HIATUS/ Rewritten!
1. My Hero

**Chapter 1 - My Hero**

 **Chapter includes : Mentions of abuse, Smart Harry, Severitus, Female Harry, Starts before PS, Dumbledore Bashing, All Weasleys - except the twins - Bashing, Isabella Bashing**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Blood spilled down her back, soaking her large T-shirt and dripping down on the floor of her cupboard. Bell's face was twisted in pain as she moved about the small room, grabbing an extra pair of pants from off of the floor, she put the cloth in her mouth and tore it with her teeth into long strips. She tried turning the strips into one long material that she would later use as a bandage as soon as she wiped her marks with a cleaner cloth, biting her bottom lip she stood up, reaching for a textile she makes sure is always on the shelf, as she lifted her arms her wounds stretch, releasing more blood down her back.

Her small, thin fingers latched onto the article, dragging it down from its place on the shelf. Holding the rag in her left hand, Bell stretches her right hand up, searching for the bottle of water she usually kept hidden with the cleaner item on the top shelf. Bell sat down, hissing in pain as her wounds got used to the position she had adjusted herself in, putting the material into the mouth of water bottle before she tipped the whole thing upset down, wetting the cloth. She could feel the rag becoming damp on her hand, at this point she had finally decided to take her shirt off and put the wet clothing against her back, running it up and down, hoping to be rid of any infections.

The cool water on her back made a small relieved sigh escape her, she used both of her arms to get all of her back, cleaning all the recent wounds on her body hopefully getting rid of any excess dirt and sweat that had come from her Uncle's belt. When finished wiping down the grim, she grabbed her makeshift bandage and lightly wrapped it around her body, taking slow movements as to not provoke any stress on her back Bell laid on her stomach on her old, uncomfortable mattress.

Daydreaming about a better life helped her ignore the springs that were currently digging into her ribs and chest, sighing softly she pulled her moth-eaten blanket over her body and curled up, trying to find some semblance of warmth. Within minutes Bell was asleep, enjoying the sounds of the night, crickets chirping quietly, the rustling of the warm breeze passing through leaves of both bushes and trees, and the nearly silent hum of cars driving on the road.

Bell's thigh length hair streamed around her, looking like a blood-red waterfall. Her soft facial features held a peaceful expression that made her look younger than her current age, full pink lips were parted slightly as deep breaths came out of it in a slow rhythm. Belladonna's dark eyelashes kissed her natural-blushed cheek as she slept through the almost silent night, dreaming of a better place for her, a place where she belonged.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Get up!" Loud banging and a horrible screeching awoke Bell the next morning, she groaned quietly annoyed with her Aunt's loud banshee type voice. "Get up! Up!" One last bang and then the wretched woman went back to the kitchen, watching the breakfast that was already cooking on the stove as she waited for her niece.

The ten-year-old felt like crying, screaming, doing anything that would allow her to stay in bed and continue healing, however, she knew better than that as it had always been that way for her. Bell tried her best, to come with ways that would make her relatives like her and then possibly love her due to this impossible quest she learned anything from this she discovered that she loved learning and so she thoroughly researched any subject that came across her path, depending on how you look at it, you could say that Belladonna was abused, and badly, however, she saw it as a chance to get away, to challenge herself to even greater heights than ever before.

Still in despair at how early she had to get up, the redhead moved slowly, mostly out of tiredness but also because of wariness, she knew she had lost a lot of blood already and did not want to challenge her body any more than it already has been. Not bothering to throw a glance towards the blood-soaked shirt, Bell grabbed her last clean shirt and put that on before exiting the cupboard.

She walked into the 'normal' kitchen without so much as a glance to her Uncle, who was sitting at the dinning table, his fat sitting on the flat surface due to the close proximity of the two substances. Bell also didn't pay attention to her Aunt, who was busy bustling out of the kitchen to answer the home phone that had started ringing a nauseating ton. Her emerald eyes shone in amusement as she watched her Uncle trying to get back up from his spot at the table.

Most people would assume that due to Bell being slightly smarter than average – and that's talking very modestly about it – that she would be an arrogant, stuck-up prat, however, she was the exact opposite. Belladonna loved pranks, she loved more vicious ones, ones that got back at bullies and promptly made them leave her alone for at least a week if they knew her father they would say that she was definitely better at pranking than he was, but that might just be because she's smarter than him.  
Let's just say her Uncle may have gotten fatter once Bell started cooking meals for her family.

Belladonna refocused on the bacon and eggs in front of her, she smiled to herself as she realized her Aunt had only included enough for her, her husband and her child, the injured child knew that her family abused her, there wasn't a way that could justify their actions as punishment. She also knew that when abused, life got simpler if you didn't announce it to the world or ask for help from anyone, Bell was happier pretending that her back wasn't injured, that she wasn't mentally, physically, emotionally scarred.  
Hurrying, she put the food on three waiting plates. She gave her Uncle his food first before quickly putting down Dudley's and her Aunt's plates down, she excused herself before Vernon started to yell about her hair and how it was too long or how it was too messy.

She retreated back to her cupboard where she would try and change her make-shift bandage for a real one if that couldn't happen she supposed she could make do with what she already had. She started to take off her – Dudley's – shirt, mentally preparing to be in a lot of pain due to the wounds sticking to the bandages.

Out of nowhere she heard a loud screeching, sounding suspiciously like an owl and her Aunt, she opened her cupboard door with half her shirt off, the top half still covering anything important. Bell watched as the letter slot on the door opened abruptly, spitting out an official looking letter that had an unusual seal sitting on the back of it, the letter landed on top of the pile of mail that the residents of the household had already received.

Letting her shirt fall back down, she picked up the pile, her stare lingering on the envelope. Her unusual green eyes widened at how the letter was addressed to her, it wasn't every day that you got a letter addressed to you, where you lived and where you slept, apparently, it was one of those days that you got one because is the letter addressed exactly that.

She chucked the letter in her cupboard as she passed it, forgetting about her wounds and delivering the letters she had to the residents of the household. Bell finished passing the letters out and opted on washing, drying and putting away the dishes away before retreating back to her 'room'. She completed her job without saying anything, only allowing herself to yell in her mind as her cousin got whiny about her presents.

Her Aunt walked back in the room as her fat child was ripping the fabric off a golden watch, she had a sour look on her face, looking as though she had eaten a lemon. She walked up to her husband, whispering viciously to him, Bell only caught snippets here and there 'She can't take her', 'No everyone else has gone away' and 'I won't have her stay here by herself'. From all, the young genius could piece together they were talking about in a matter of seconds, it was plainly obvious that she couldn't go anywhere while her family was going to the zoo because whoever they planned to have her was unavailable.

Bell sighed, she entertained the thought of being allowed to go with them. It was silly, at least to her it was, imagining a life that could never exist and even going as far to retreat in that world at certain stages of her miserable life. However, she could still remember a life without them, she could still remember her mother's smile, her dad's dark hair and colored stained fingers, a man with a barking laugh and another that had a wild mope of hair.

These images usually left Bell with a dreamy smile on her face, she could remember them all talking, her dad – or 'da' as he wished to be called – had a drawl and what seemed to be a permanent sneer. She pondered for a second, wondering if the man was alive, she knew her mom was gone as she had died right in front of her but she didn't know about the other three.

"Hurry up now girl! We won't be waiting on you all day!" Her Uncle bellowed from where he sat, his face red from exhaustion as he tried to get out of his seat, which he was currently stuck to due to his fat gluing itself to the table by sweat. Bell put everything away in its 'normal' order, she smiled as she stared at the organized shelves, not doubting the fact that she would do that when she's older.

"What do you mean, sir?" She asked, trying to sound timid when – in reality – she really wanted to rip his throat out.  
"We have to take you with us! This is all your fault! But we have no other choice, so if you step one toe over the line…" He didn't have to say anymore, Bell caught the threat and eyed him warily as he held up his beefy fist, waving it around a bit.

She nodded and watched as he continued to struggle to get up, his face reddening at his own frustration. Dudley was whining as his father struggled to get up from the table, saying how he wanted to go to the zoo now, or what was taking too long, or why does freak have to come too.

'Honestly! If I ever have my own kids, they definitely won't be acting like this, they would've gotten a good smacking already.' Bell thought to herself bitterly, she involuntarily shivered as she imaged Dudley dying before she did and was reincarnated as her son.

It was minutes before the eldest Dursley finally got out of his seat, his shirt obviously darker where his stomach hung slightly. He was about to go changing before his son started whining again, "Let's go now! We should've left hours ago."

The whale-like child ran to the front door, flinging it open showing a man who had his arm up, looking as if he was just about to knock on the door. Bell's eyes looked at his shoes – dress shoes, black, no strings – before trailing upwards, noticing the black rope that billowed out behind him, as she was observing him she noticed that he seem to wear a lot of black, her eyes continued to trail upwards before she gasped at seeing his face.

'It was him, it was him, it was him, it was him' her mind kept chanting over and over again as she noticed the familiar and permanent sneer on his face, she desperately wished that he would talk so she could hear how his voice sounded, she stared at his hair, it was dark and all so familiar.

"Snape?!" A voice from behind her screeched, both Belladonna and her father winced at the sound – Bell smirking at how he responded the same way she did.  
"Hello Tuney, how lovely to see you again," he drawled sarcastically as he eyed the elder woman before his eyes strayed to a familiar child, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Bell noticed that no one else said anything, her cousin still crying about who knows what, her father's eye started twitching in annoyance. She watched as he took a deep before muttering numbers under his breath, obviously counting to ten before he spoke to anyone else.

Not wanting to waste this chance, Bell piped up from where she was standing, "You're him aren't you?" The older man looked at her confused, waiting for her to elaborate for those who didn't know what exactly she was thinking, "You're my father,"

Her father raised an eyebrow as he nodded at her, "and how would you know this?" He questioned, he knew that her Aunt wouldn't have told her, probably making up some rubbish story about how her parents had died.

"I have memories sometimes," she answered quickly as if she was expecting him to ask that, little did he know that the young girl had this exact conversation planned out and was prepared for whatever he threw at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later had both Bell and her father walking side by side down the street as the Dursleys pulled in the car before speeding off, Severus – or da as he wanted to be called – was mumbling under his breath about muggles and their idiotic sons.

Every so often, Bell would feel his glance on her, she felt as though he was sizing her up. Maybe he was waiting for her to complain about something or question what he had told her before, she definitely wouldn't do that though because to her it all made sense. The accidents that would always happen around her, the memories she had about moving pictures and portraits that you could interact with.

She sighed to herself before grinning broadly, it was interesting how well the Wizarding World was hidden from the rest of the world. Bell wondered what classes there were at Hogwarts, she wanted to know if she could speed through magic school just as she did for muggle school, and then that's when the dark-haired child realized something, this was it! This was the part of her life that she had been missing, this was the adventure, the mystery that she had longed for, this was her chance to look at things from a different view.

Bell chuckled quietly to herself, "I always knew there was something different about me." Her da gave her a strange look before giving her a small smile, and for the first time in forever the dark-haired child smiled back, happy with how things turned out.


	2. Wands, Ice-cream and a Husky?

**Waah! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I honestly forgot. I'm going to try and post these out regularly... but don't expect too much.**

* * *

The pair walked next to each other through the England's streets before coming across a dingy pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. Bell noticed that people walking by didn't spare the bar a second glance or even a first, it seemed as though the building wasn't there at all.

As they got closer to the building, the eleven-year-old felt a slight ripple on her skin as if she entered the ocean and the currents just washed over her body.

Turning to her father, she gave him a questioning look, "What was that?"

"You'll have to be more specific," he drawled as he gave her a slight questioning glance.

"That feeling, it was like a current from the ocean or a ripple against my skin."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Severus told her about wards and what they did in the Wizarding World.

"So they can be used for a lot of stuff but essentially they're like shields, each shield has something different about them," She started mumbling to herself, "And because the muggles won't look at the pub, there must be a ward around it... A don't notice me ward?"

Having listened to his daughter, Severus nodded, "It's called notice-me-not."

"Ah, that makes sense."

The two went back to relative silence, both going back to their own thoughts.

As both of them entered the pub, they remained passive to the starring of the other inhabitants to the building; Bell stared right in front of her, not bothering to look at anyone else.

Before the two could make it out, the bartender looked up to see Severus and called out to him, "Professor Snape! Here to buy anything?"

"No not today, just taking my daughter out to get her things. Maybe next time, Tom" the dark haired man answered, gesturing to the young girl beside him before leading her out the door.

"An acquaintance of yours?" the green-eyed witch questioned as she watched her father tap bricks on the wall in front of him.

He turned to her, surprise evident on his face, "How did you know? Most people assume we're friends."

"He called you Professor Snape, your first name is Severus; people usually call their friends by their first names." she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Bell couldn't understand how people could mistake an acquaintance and a friend.

Her father nodded dumbly as if he hadn't thought of that before leading her into to what she presumed was Diagon Alley.

The first thing she noticed was how loud it was compared to her semi-quiet life at the Dursley's.

The street was crowded by wizards who were dressed in bright colors, some wore hats to go along with their outfits, others seemed to prefer other objects that decorated their person.

Most wizards and/or witches were accompanied by children her own age or some older, most of the older kids left their families to hang out with their friends.

She noticed that the families with elven-year-olds carried a bunch of packages wrapped up in brown paper.

Bell stared in fascination as the crowds parted ways for her father as he stalked his way through to what was obviously their first pit stop.

The first place they entered was the Apothecary, Bell took note of the dark, oak wood shelves that held strange looking ingredients. As she looked closer she saw a bottled that was different from the rest of its group.

"Excuse me," she called to the shop owner, who immediately looked up, "This ingredient is different from the rest."

The owner immediately came around and eyed the vial before putting it down on another shelf, he turned back to her to give her his thanks, "Thank you so much! I was up last night doing these and in my sleepy haze, I must've put that there, it is a very dangerous ingredient that could've hurt someone if not prepared properly. You have my thanks, anything I could do for you today?"

Belladonna shook her head before giving the man a bright smile, "Da's getting all my stuff so for today I'm good however, I might be back," giving the man a last smile, she wandered into the shelves where her father was peering into vials with a hard glare.

"Da?" the Potion's Master jumped slightly before turning to his daughter who was looking at him with a curious expression.

"Yes?" He questioned with a slight drawl.

"How do you tell if the ingredients are good quality?" she asked as she gazed at the bottles in front of her.

"Usually you can tell by how vibrant the ingredients are, other times you have to wait until you are cutting it."

"Okay," Severus smirked as he realized that that was how his daughter ended conversations when she didn't want to talk anymore, she gave a point-blank input before becoming quiet altogether.

The Apothecary became quiet after the father and daughter finished their conversation, the shop was naturally dark; the walls were a lovely spruce wood that mixed nicely with the dark wood floors that were a few shades darker than the walls.

Through the shop's windows, the Snape family could see the same busy street filled with witches and wizards alike. The eleven-year-old waited patiently for her father to get both wanted he wanted and what she needed.

Belladonna could see the excited look in her father's eyes as he examined different vials, she couldn't tell if it was because of her or if it was because he was in his natural element, being surrounded by weird looking stuff that one could mix together to make something.

She decided that her dad's excitement was because of her and not that odd vial he seemed to be holding preciously.

Nope! It definitely wasn't that jar he was now cradling.

It was 10 minute later when her Da decided that it was time to continue shopping and briskly walked out of the door, leaving a confused red head behind.

She shook it off in favor of following him to what was obviously meant to be their next stop.

A Stationary Store.

Although, this store didn't have the usual pens, notebooks, and white paper, no instead this place stemmed from having quills, inkwells and parchment.

Belladonna stared at one of the quills closest to her with a frown on her face, "Da? Writing with quills is like calligraphy right?" He nodded curtly, giving her his answer.

"Hmm..." was the last thing he heard from her mouth before she started rapidly talking under her breath.

The Potions Master looked at her strangely before going around to grab a reasonably large stack of parchment that was sitting on the shelf, on sale.

He turned back to see his daughter glaring at the quills, her mouth was still moving telling him that she still speaking to herself. Severus knew his daughter probably had trouble with calligraphy as he did when he was her, age and would want to bring pens to school instead of quills and inkwells.

The green eyed child looked at him with a scowl on her face that could rival his own. Severus could see a lot of Lily in his daughter, however, her red hair was shaded darker and her eyes were a mixture of both emerald green and onyx black as if they couldn't decide who's eye color they like more.

While he was thinking, his daughter managed to sneak up on him and was staring intently at his face, "Da?"

Flinching slightly in shock, the elder wizard looked toward her again; his eyes jump from the spot she was currently standing in and the one she was in previously.

"Could I use pens instead of quills?" she asked, not waiting for him to comprehend how she got to him so fast.

"Of course." He quickly stepped over to the counter with the parchment in hand and paid for the load before taking his daughter back outside to find which store they would go to next.

The pair went to Flourish and Blott's next to buy the school books she would need for her 7 years at Hogwarts, they stayed for several minutes as Severus allowed Bell to look at other books that lay on the shelves.

When both father and daughter left the bookstore, Belladonna held a large book in her arms and was currently flipping through the pages at a fast pace. Her lips were moving in time with her eyes as she whispered the words to herself.

It was a few hours later when Bell noticed that her legs were getting sore from all the walking, she had already read 3/4 of her school books and was currently working on her potions books, the two of them had bought everything apart from her wand, before they did that, the two decided that they deserved a nice treat at the strange ice-cream parlour.

"Tell me something about yourself." the elder magic user said as he sat down at one of the roundtables with his child sitting in front of him.

"Something about me? Well, I guess I could tell you that I have a photographic memory. It's nothing special but it comes in handy for tests and work. What about you? Anything you want to tell your dearest daughter?"

He thought for a minute before smiling softly, "I don't like the color black."

People within earshot of them turned to stare at the darkly dressed Potions Master making him give them his best sneer.

"Isn't it a bit rude to eavesdrop?" He questioned with a drawl that made the incredibly rude witches and wizards turn back hastily.

"What's your favorite color then?" She asked, giving him a grin.

"It's my turn..." he paused, watching as her face contorted into a pout, "What's your favorite animal?"

"Husky!" she answered him almost immediately, her indecisive eyes lighting up with passion.

From past muggle experiences, Severus knew that a Husky was a breed of dog. He watched as Bell waved her hands around excitedly as she talked about the first time she met a husky.

"... I couldn't keep it of course but I was allowed to visit Mrs. and Mr. Jones every second weekend to see Siberia."

Severus could see love in her eyes as she talked about Siberia and the Jones family, he thought it was a rather normal name but then again Private Drive was a very normal neighborhood.

"My turn! What's your favorite color?"

"Forest green." He answered, thinking back to the awe he felt as he looked at the Forbidden Forest as a first year.

They continued asking each other questions, taking turns, as they walked to the one place they hadn't been to yet, Ollivander's.

The Snape duo entered the store, both waiting patiently near the front desk. Bell's emerald, onyx eyes darted around the room, allowing herself to put the shop's image in her mind and remember it for future references.

When the store clerk came out, Belladonna flinches slightly as she was stared at by the unseeing eyes of the owner. They talked for several minutes as the clerk did measuring before Ollivander pulled out several long, slim boxes from the shelves surrounding the store.

He gave the wands to Belladonna, telling her to give them a wave. When she did what he asked, most things in the store seemed to come undone right before her eyes.

"Hm... I wonder." he went back to the shelving before pulling out one long, black, slim box and handing it to her.

Bell opened the box and took the wand in hand, the reaction was almost instant. The air around her small, lithe body seemed to glow a bright golden color, it also heated up a few degrees before it went back to being normal.

The young female just stood there staring at her wand with a small smile on her face, it fell as soon as Ollivander started speaking again.

"Curious, curious." he muttered, Bell didn't say anything and just watched the wizard pace back and forth before he stopped in front of her, "Belladonna I remember every wand I have sold here, your wand is the brother to the one that gave you your scar."

Severus - who was standing behind his daughter - tensed at the mention of the dark lord, his daughter stood there with a scowl on her face.

They left the store rather quickly after that, both father and daughter exhausted, emotionally and physically.


	3. Snape Manor

Severus Snape led his daughter to the Snape manor, the place in which he inhabits during the summer when all the students go home.

He showed her to her room, the heir room. The heir room was the second best room in the entire manor, it was a room full of dark greens and blacks.

The walls were a lovely Slytherin green with black trimming, the four poster bed had the same theme for the blankets and pillows. The hangers on the bed were a green shaded dark than that of the Slytherin green and the wood was a beautiful mahogany.

Belladonna stepped in and sat in one of the black armchairs that were situated in front of the fireplace, "It's lovely," she commented as she relaxed into the soft chair, getting her aching muscles to loosen, allowing her to get comfortable.

He watched her from where he was standing, taking note of how her eyes glanced around the room, looking for exits or places to hide. From his own experience, as an abused child, he knew that every time you enter a room you look around for possible hiding places and exits.  
It was a safety mechanism for all abused children.

"Da?" Belladonna asked him from where she was sitting.

"Yes?" his deep voice turned into a drawl before he could stop himself.

"Why did you name me after a plant? Or the better question being, why did you name me after a poisonous plant?" she sent him an incredulous look, on the way to his home she had managed to finish reading her schooling books, she had read about the belladonna plant in several of them.

"Why do you think I named you?" he gave her a smirk.

"Because mom would have named me after a flower," Bell said confidently as she smiled at him, she watched as his lips twisted up into a small smile that he gave to her.

"Too true, she wanted you to be named after her mother, Rose, but I managed to convince her otherwise."

The dark red head nodded before blushing slightly as her stomach growled, obviously needing to be filled with food.

"Come, we shall get something to eat." Severus left the doorway after that, his daughter following him gracefully as if she was used to his brisk walk.

Belladonna walked to the right of him, she looked around the hall they were currently walking through noticing the pictures and their strange habit of moving.

Her strange eyes looked over the place, their sharpness noting the recently cleaned floors and walls; the smell wasn't overly strong but it was enough for Bell to questioning if someone had been cleaning the place recently.

"Did someone clean the house recently?" she questioned her father who was now opening a door where some heavenly smells sat behind. The child's strong nose could smell the cooked tomatoes, roast chicken, and potatoes.

"Noticed that, did you? I'll explain once we sit," he opened the door all the way, leading his child into the room where a table sat, stocked to the brim with foods fit for a king.

The two sat facing each other, Bell waited until her father finished grabbing food for his plate before grabbing her own. She chose a small pile of greens as well as three small slices of potatoes, the shredded chicken that lay in front her was picked at as she gave her father a look, one that told him to continue talking.

"As you may have already read, the Wizarding World has a lot of creatures some of which are considered dark while others are considered light. Dark creatures can usually be listed down to creatures that can and would harm others, werewolves, vampires etc. Light creatures can be listed down as creatures that help humans, healing them and whatnot, unicorns, phoenixes etc." here he took a break, filling his mouth with food before talking once more, "There are also things known as creature inheritances but we'll get to that later. Just as with magic creatures have a gray area, one of these creatures are known as house elves, little creatures that live to serve their family."  
Bell nodded her head as she listened to her father talking, "Family heads can also appoint house elves to a person in the family, say an elf takes a particular liking to you then, I - as family head - would appoint that elf to be yours."

The dark red hair swished around as Belladonna continuously nodded her head, her eyes filled with awe though her face didn't change from her usual impassive look.

"Now I can tell you about creature inheritances. A creature inheritance is when you come into when you come of age, an example would be to say that if I was a vampire and your mom was human you would be half vampire, some inheritances you are born into, a full vampire, half werewolf and so on. Some though you have to wait until you are 17 and others come whenever, much like puberty."

The young child scrunched her face up in disgust, she had learned about puberty when she was younger and it definitely did not seem like a delightful thing.

"I have to tell you now before it accidentally happens that you will eventually come into a creature inheritance. Your mother was adopted by her parents and her sister as it turns out, she was actually a pureblood wizard and a Neko-girl or cat-girl. Her family was actually an old one coming from Japan, they were known as the Neko clan, she got the creature inheritance and turned into a cat for a week before turning into her half human and half cat self. She had two tails, a number of tails you have are important because then you can tell if you are powerful, the highest anyone has ever gotten is 8 and the maximum is 9."

Severus stood up and abruptly walked from the room, his daughter at his heels with a strange expression on her face. He led her back to her new room - heir room - before leading her into one of the extra doors that were placed there. Inside the door was a beautiful coral and oceanic blue bathroom with a large shower, a tub, a jacuzzi, a bench with sinks and gorgeous mirror that complimented the rest of the room.

"Why don't you have a shower and then get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow." with his piece said the bat of the dungeons left the room, his robes billowing out behind him before he stopped twisting his body slightly, "If you ever need any help call for Dobby, he is one of the house elves working here."

Belladonna nodded before watching her father continue to step out, his dark robes still billowing out behind him. She filled the bath after she managed to get a pair of blue silk pajamas, Bell did her nightly routine with easy before falling onto the big soft bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

-0/0-0/0-0/0-0/0-0/0-0/0-

Belladonna woke up with a start the next morning, it took all of two seconds for the female to realize exactly where she was.

A smile lite up her face as she realized exactly where she was, the heir bedroom of Snape manor, the manor her father owned.

She was happy that she finally had a place she belonged to, a small part of her found it strange that she still had a family but the other parts of her drowned that one out with their excitement.

She didn't know having a family could feel like this before she felt cold, distant and hated by the those around her but now she felt warm.  
The warmth of love, from happiness and just general warmth from the walls around her.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the blood-red haired female got out of her comfortable bed; her feet planted themselves on the cold hardwood floors.

Bell moved around the room, admiring the intricate designs on the walls. She finally stopped in front of a door that led to the bathroom, she entered the room and had a quick shower.

She washed her hair and rinsed it before hopping out of the large cubicle. a startled look appeared on her face as she saw a casual outfit laid out on the bench near the sink. Bell sighed as she realized the house elves most likely put that there for her.

She quickly threw on the emerald green sun dress that was decorated with light blue flowers, she wore a pair of white tights that contrasted with her pair of black flats.

She looked back in the mirror, marveling how good she looked even as an 11-year-old. Bell looked at her flowing red hair before walking out of the room, her hair didn't need to be brushed, it already looked good.  
Belladonna rushed out of the room with a smile on her face, she practically skipped all the way down to the dining room before she sat in her chair and politely waited for her father.

 **Guest- chapter 1. Jan 11- Thank you for the support!**

 **NicoleR85- chapter 2. Feb 12- I can't wait to update more, I am trying to do weekly updates.**

 **Guest- chapter 1. Feb 11- I'll definitely do that, Belladonna will be known as Bell or Belladonna for that exact reason. I'll put it in though.**

 **Domsijohn- chapter 1. Feb 17- I'll make sure he does that while Bell is at school and then she finds out during Christmas.**

 **Domsijohn- chapter 2. Feb 17- That's definitely what went down, especially because Severus has the Dark Mark and is still a spy. Though Bell doesn't really use that money all that often. You'll see in this chapter, Belladonna Potter still exists; in other words, yes, she will be very rich.**


	4. The Scarlet Train

After a week, the young female was finally allowed to go to Hogwarts, her name was officially changed to Snape as he was her father; she also wore concealer on her scar because she didn't want any attention from other students.

The duo entered platform 9 and 3/4 through the floo network, something that Bell had a hard time getting used too; they both stepped out of the fireplace briskly, not wanting to get in the way of others.

In front of the blood-red haired child was a trolley that had luggage piled on it-Bell didn't need to get an owl as her father was working at the school though her dad did buy her black cat- the two of them walked briskly to the compartment that held the luggage.

They gave the trolley to one of the helpers before wondering off to the front of the scarlet red train, Severus bent down to sweep his daughter into a hug.

"I'll see you soon." he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead, she nodded before stepping onto the train, waving goodbye as she went.  
He watched her go with a smile before turning as he heard his name being called.

"Uncle Sev?!"

The voice was connected to an eleven-year-old boy with bright blonde hair, he had a dignified air about him and was dressed rather smartly; behind him was man with the same blonde hair, same dignified matter and a smart outfit, walking with him was a beautiful lady with blonde hair with black highlights and a formal dress.

People parted ways as the family stalked to the Potions Master, the elders being much more dignified than their son who had a face full of excitement.

"Ah, Severus. How are you today?" the elder blonde questioned as he stood in front of his longtime friend.

"Good, and yourself Lucius?"

"I'm doing well,"

The lady beside Lucius rolled her eyes before stepping forward and wrapping the black haired man in a hug, "It's good to see you Sev,"

"You too Cissy,"

Besides the adults was a child that looked like his father, the child was looking expectingly at the dark haired man.

"Hello Draco," the child brightened up before announcing his own greeting.

The family chatted for a few minutes before the train whistled loudly, Draco jumped up and hugged his parents tightly before running towards the train, waving goodbye to his parents as he boarded.

The adults waved back before turning around and heading to the floo network area, where a bunch of last minute parents were exiting, rushing to get their kids onto the train.

"Why don't you come back for tea, Severus?"

"Sure, I would like that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Belladonna sat in one of the compartments, watching her father interact with a pureblood family. Her father had a small smile on his face, showing her that he liked the family and was likely friends with them.

On the shelf above her was a navy blue backpack with aqua lining, it had a bottomless charm on it as well as a featherweight charm.  
Inside of it was her Hogwarts uniform, a few books, her new art supplies and her lunch that her father made for her.

After the original trip to Diagon Alley, the Potions Master and his young child had continued to question each other. Severus found out that Belladonna liked books, art, cooking and sour lollies. Belladonna found out that Severus liked potions - something that she found that she had a talent in as well -, reading and long relaxing trips - to get away from idiotic kids as he so put it -.

Belladonna stood up, grabbing her sketchbook and pencil case from her bag before sitting back down again. Inside the bag she had two different pencil cases, one with different kinds of lead pencils, outlining pens and erasers, the other had special coloring pencils and Copic markers, a good brand of markers that included all different types of colors.

She put the sketchbook in front of her, tapping her head slightly as she decided what she wanted to draw. Bell figured she should draw a large detailed drawing, in hopes that it would take the time away.

With an idea in mind, she started to sketch it out; circles, lines, and rectangles appeared here and there until half of the picture had been sketched. Bell was about to continue when the compartment door slid open and the blonde boy's head poked in.

The two blinked at each other, the blonde looking at her sketching supplies, the raven staring at his bright hair. The two of them continued like this for several long minutes before the boy brought out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." the young girl took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Belladonna Snape, pleasure." the boy looked shocked for a moment before smiling at Bell, after giving her a quick once over.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" he asked, when she nodded, he sat down and began talking animatedly to Bell.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'd imagine that I'd either be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, what about you?"

"Slytherin," Draco announced proudly, Bell smiled at him; she had decided she liked him and wanted to be his friend.

The two continued to talk before the opening to their compartment opened, banging against the wall with a mellow thud.

Both Draco and Belladonna stopped talking and looked up at the door. A bushy brown haired female stood there, her eyes cast a quick glance around the room; the smile on her face disappeared for one of frustration.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Bella Potter is, would you?" She asked in a 'know-it-all' tone.

Both occupants of the carriage shook their head, one of them deciding that the girl was annoying, the other thinking that she won't get many friends with that tone.

The brown-haired girl huffed before closing the door with another loud Bang!

"A bit rude..." Bell muttered to herself aloud, forgetting that there was someone else in the small room with her.

"I'll say," the female jumped, her head quickly whipping to where the blonde was, she put a hand on her chest before breathing deeply.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed, her hand still sitting tightly on her chest.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her antics before giving her a winning smile, the two continued to talk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a few hours later before the train finally stopped in Hogsmeade - her father had told her it was where she could go during weekends - a large man stood off to the side, his hands waving around as he called out, "First Years, First Years!"

The dark-haired eleven-year-old looked at the blond before shrugging, the pair followed the rest of the first years.

They were lead to a lake where boats sat off to the side, "No more than four to a boat!" the voice was bellowed from somewhere behind them.  
Two other children joined Bell and Draco as the boats, one was a blonde named Daphne and the other was called Blaise, Draco explained to his new friend that the three of them practically grew up together.

The boats traveled across the lake after everyone had gotten themselves situated; Bell leaned off the side, staring at her reflection in the water.

Their first look of the school received many awe-filled gasps as the children stared at the castle the glowed brightly in the darkness; Hogwarts was a seven storey building that vibrated with magic, it was surrounded by mountains as it lay flat on a valley it also had the Black Lake near it which was what the young children were travelling across.  
Eleven-year-olds followed an old worn dirt path up to large oak wood doors where the large giant of a man knocked the wood with his meaty hand.

The doors flung open with a large Bang! showing an old stern witch.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for all the support for the story, I really appreciate it. For the next chapter that will appear this week, I need you guys to pick one: Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Picking one is essential for the story line as it changes up who Belladonna befriends and how she acts, the story will be different for both.**

 **Ravenclaw will allow Bell to stay friends with Draco but she will also befriend Luna, her classes would be different and she would reacted in a logical manner to things.**

 **As a Slytherin, Bell would most likely to be best friends with one the boys, her classes would be with Gryffindor where she would get bullied by Granger and Weasley, her dad would be able to look after her more this way.**

 **These are just some of the pros, but I'm sure you can think of some cons to this; please just send in a review or a private message if you wish to vote for one.**

 **Junnistaken -chapter 3. Feb 22 Thanks for the love. I haven't forgotten about the wounds, Snape didn't know and therefore never asked about it; and as she has always thus far looked after herself Bell believes that it should be her job to look after her own health. You'll notice there is a week time skip in this chapter, during that Severus and Belladonna have gotten to know each other and have once again gone on a shopping trip, in between questioning her father, I'd imagine that Bell has already looked after her back. It will be addressed later as she has not healed properly but has done the best of her ability.**

 **domsijohn -chapter 3. Feb 20 I love Dobby and feel as though he should have a nice owner such as Bell herself, thank you for the support!**


	5. The Sorting

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she starts, her voice holding an obvious Scottish accent, "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Belladonna frowned slightly, she remembered her father ranting about how the Headmaster wanted the houses to get along. She honestly couldn't see how that was possible if you were splitting students up into different areas that had their own mascot, own head of house, own colors and of course different personality types. When Bell comes out of her thoughts, she saw that the witch had left; possibly going back into the great hall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a rather stuck-up voice asked as it came into the preteens hearing range.

"Obviously something better than you." another voice said, it was closer to her; the voice was smooth and had a slight dominating tone. She turned to see Draco standing straight, a sneer plastered on his face as he stared at the redhead in front of him. He continued to speak as if he had it all planned out, "Hmmm, red hair, second-hand clothes and a lot of freckles. It's obvious that you are a Weasley."

The red-haired boy spluttered for a moment before opening his mouth widely, readying an insult to send back at the blonde in front of him before he turned towards her, his eyes opening widely in surprise as he stared at her long, blood-red hair, full lips and soft features, "Hello there~" he purred, Bell flinched slightly at the lust obvious in his tone.

She didn't say anything back, intending to ignore him completely, and started to wait for the elder witch to walk back in and hopefully save her from the unwanted situation. She only had to wait a few more minutes, the Weasley was still trying to flirt, before the teacher walked in, her lips pursing as she saw the boy bothering a young female who had her own face curled up in a frown.

The emerald robe wearing witch was carrying a piece of parchment that was rolled up, she hits the annoying child with it before speaking, "We're ready for you now."

She leads the elven-year-olds through the two big doors. Inside the great hall was four tables, with a lot of kids ranging from different ages, the kids at the tables were all wearing different colors from red and gold to green and silver. Looking up Belladonna noticed the ceiling looked like the night sky from outside, just below the ceiling were floating candles that gave the room a certain kind of warmth.  
"Before the sorting begins, we will listen to a few words from our Headmaster."

An old man with long white hair stood up, he was seated in middle of the table, the chair was taller than the others making it look like a throne rather than a regular seat, "Welcome back to Hogwarts for those that are returning; to those that are just arriving welcome to you as well. The sorting will begin once I remind you of some things, like the years before the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has kindly reminded me to tell you that the 3rd corridor on the right-hand side is out bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." he sat back down before motioning towards the old witch in front of him.

"You will come up when I call your name and I shall put the hat on your head and you will be sorted, Hermione Granger!"

Belladonna allowed herself to zone out, she caught her father's eye and smiled at him before hearing that dreaded name, that haunted her throughout her childhood, "Bella Potter."

Panic was the only feeling that she felt, she turned towards her father, his face turned up into a scowl and he shook his head lightly, letting her know that she should just wait. All four tables started whispering angrily to each other as they tried to figure where the 'Wizarding World's Saviour' was.

The dark-red haired child almost started crying as she heard her new name called out, "Belladonna Snape."

She started walking towards the stool; eyes watching her every move, some were filled with shock most, however, had calculation as if they were trying to figure out a large puzzle with a piece that didn't seem to fit in. She sat on the wooden stool, the eyes of the children at the tables were that last thing she saw before her eyes were covered with leather.

'Hmmm? A Snape and a Potter,' the preteen flinched slightly but otherwise, she didn't show how uncomfortable she was, 'Oh? a photographic memory and possible grounding abilities, ah, yes a certain need to prove your worth and talents; I know where to put you-'

He called the last part out, his voice vibrating through the room as students of every house sat in their seats waiting, "RAVENCLAW!"

The room was filled with thunderous claps, Belladonna turned to look at her father, who's face was impassive however his eyes showed a small twinkle. She smiled at him before putting the hat back on the stool and walking towards the table with blue and bronze uniforms, her own changing into the colors as she stepped to the table.

She slid in her seat, her face flushed slightly as she shook hands with her housemates. Bell stayed still as she listened to the rest of the sorting and Dumbledore's speech before digging into the food that magically appeared in front of her, she ate slowly savoring the taste of the food, her eyes scanning the head table before her left hand flew up to her hidden scar.

With her right hand still holding onto her fork, she stared at the person who made her scar hurt; he was wearing a purple turban that hid that back of his head when he looked at her his face gained a satisfied smirk. He mouthed one word to her, the only word that could make her blood run cold, especially said from the mouth of someone evil.

 _'Potter.'_

 **Condello1989-chapter 4 Feb 26. I will probably do a spin off after I finish this but I can tell you why it took him so long.**

 **1\. Grief, this is only one of the reasons, he was grieving and couldn't look after himself very well never mind the fact that he had a baby to look after.**

 **2\. Fear, Severus - like Dumbledore - knows that the Dark Lord won't be gone forever, he didn't want Bell to be in his possession if the Dark Lord came back early.**

 **3\. Thoughts, Severus believed that if he couldn't protect Lily - who was a fully grown witch - then he couldn't look after his own daughter who wouldn't learn magic until she was eleven.**

 **Basically it all comes down to his head, he let himself be overrun by his emotions and wasn't convinced that he was strong enough to look after his daughter until she was eleven when she herself would end up learning magic.**

 **Guest-chapter 4 Feb 26. Belladonna - in my head - was always going to be a grounder, I wanted to make her Jasper's mate because of that very reason. Maybe once I am done with this fanfiction I will write one, where she is Edward's mate.**


	6. Scars on Pale Skin

Belladonna sighed, she could've sworn she passed that gargoyle already but she continuously saw it popping up. She didn't know which direction she was heading in anymore, it was just a guess at this point.

The dark haired child had gotten ready for her classes that morning with ease, she was dressed properly in the gray skirt, white blouse, knee high white socks and the black dress shoes everyone was required to wear. After she had gotten her underclothes ready, she put her tie on before placing the dark robe over it all.

All in all, she was ready.

One of the Ravenclaw prefects brought the first years to the Great Hall for breakfast, they chatted to each other as they ate and after they finished their Head of House gave them their timetables.

Filius Flitwick was a short man with graying brown hair, circular glasses that sat nearly on his nose, a mustache that curled the ends and a fancy outfit. Bell didn't tease him like many of the other first years did, she had been told by her father that the man was a duelist and a good one at that.

Belladonna had quickly read through the timetable, easily memorizing the times and classes before putting it away. She had gotten up after eating to have a quick look around the castle, hoping to memorize routes to each of her classes.

However, she seems to have gotten stuck in some sort of time loop, where everything looked the same. It seems as though the castle was playing with her, maybe it was pranking her or maybe she really was stuck in a loop and this stone gargoyle and never-ending hallway were all she would see for the rest of her life.

Feeling overwhelmed, the student passed out. She fell to the floor with her bag falling unceremoniously next to her, making the books she had been carrying around fall out of the aqua backpack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"- wounds on her back," the voice gasped as the person stared at the Ravenclaw that laid on a hospital bed, she had been brought to the white room by George Weasley who had been making his way to his own classes.

Poppy Pomfrey - the school nurse - had sent the third year away before diagnosing the young witch that was laid comfortably on the bed. When using the diagnostic spell, the elder witch found that the child had been with a fever because of infections.

The nurse had swiftly looked over the witch's body, trying to find the wounds that were putting the first year in pain. On her back was deep lacerations that had been tied with a used bandage, they were yellow with puss decorating the flaky skin.

"Oh, you poor dear. I'll go and see if your father can come in."

The lady bustled off to her office where a fireplace was heating up the place, the yellow flames licking up the oxygen that filled the room, she pushes her face into the fire after throwing in the floor powder and calling out the address.

"Professor!?" She called out, "Professor Snape?!" She tried again, as she was turning away she heard the unmistakable sound of the Slytherin's Head of House's shoes.

"Yes, Pomfrey? You do realize I have to go to a class soon." he drawled, said woman ignored his tone in favor for telling him that his daughter had landed herself in the infirmary.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Move!"

Moving away from the fireplace  
the nurse stood near her desk, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for the snarky teacher to come through the flames.

Severus landed in the nurse's office with ease before promptly marching out into the main area. His onyx black eyes searched the beds, looking for the familiar completion of his child. He found her laying on her stomach, Poppy obviously hadn't healed the wounds as the preteen was lying on her stomach, infected wounds obvious on her pale back.

"Belladonna?" he called hesitantly, she shifted but didn't wake up, "Rennervate!*" He called, wand pointed at the blood-red-haired child.

There was slight movement before Bell attempted to roll onto her back, she was stopped by both her father and the nurse who had been there since the Potions Master rushed into the main area.

"Ugh?" she groaned, her eyes adjusting to the light from the window that was in front of her face. She couldn't turn over, cold hands stopped her from moving an inch. Her head came off of the pillow as she looked over her shoulder, seeing worry written all over her father's face.

"Da?" she called hesitantly while smiling sleepily at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your back?" he drawled, a perfectly trimmed eyebrow raising. Belladonna chuckled awkwardly, looking away from her father.

"Answer me." he didn't yell, it was quiet, whisper-like. The voice sent shivers down the eleven-year-olds back, she closed her eyes, pretending that he wasn't there in the room.

"Belladonna."

"Yes?" she asked cheekily, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Belladonna, you are not old enough to avoid being smacked,"

"It was before you picked me up," she sighed, annoyance evident in her voice, "I thought I could handle it."

"Handle it? Belladonna! Your back is infected, you have a fever that landed you in the infirmary." He took a deep breath, trying to rein his emotions in.

"Miss. Snape, you were delirious with a fever. Did you hallucinate?" The nurse questioned, interrupting the argument that was brewing between the two Snape's.  
"I think I might have. I saw a hallway and I was walking in circles at one point." she stopped glaring at her father in favor for answering the nurse's questions.

"George Weasley found you passed out at the bottom of the stairs, heading towards the Transfiguration classroom. He's the one who brought you here in the first place."

"I'll have to thank him then."

"Belladonna, stop ignoring me," he rejoined the conversation, anger showing on his face.

"I thought I could handle it." She murmured to him, "I didn't want to burden you."

"Belladonna, you are my child. Do you know what that means?" He didn't wait for an answer, "It means that I look after you, not the other way around, it also means you don't get to look after yourself because that's my job." He lovingly patted her on the head, caressing her cheek before kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you," He said, allowing Poppy to put her back to sleep with a simple spell.

 ***Rennervate is an awakening spell.**

 **Thank you all for the support!**


	7. Bathrooms, Candy and Trolls

A week had passed and time continued to go as children sat at the wooden tables that were stocked full of food.

Belladonna sat by herself at the Ravenclaw table eyeing the empty plate in front of her, she had a bad feeling and didn't feel like eating due to it.

Everyone around her was chatting loudly with their friends as the Gryffindor table suddenly burst out into laughter, Ronald Weasley, a rather rude boy, led the group that was snickering at a small first year. Even though the Weasley was a first year himself, he loved to pick on others, making them seem inferior.

The small child looked as though he was about to burst into tears, Bell was about to get up to go confront them and invite the small child over to where she was sitting before the big, double wooden doors opened loudly.

In rushed the stuttering DADA Professor, who looked as though he was running from a grim. The teacher opened his mouth, Bell watched as a maniacal glint shone in his eyes, and yelled for the whole room to hear, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Before promptly falling forward.

Immediately the students began screaming as the daughter of the Potions Master looked on with indifference.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, his voice aided by his magic, helping him scream over the crowds of fearful preteens and teens alike, "Prefects, take the younger years to the common rooms. Older years would do well to follow."

The blood-red-haired child narrowed her oddly coloured eyes, she noticed the Headmaster did not have a guilty look on his face, though that didn't mean anything. The child looked towards her father, seeing his own eyes narrowed, they had both noticed the Headmaster's blatant favouritism of the Gryffindor house and the extreme dislike towards the Slytherin house but even this was going too far, the fact that he was probably sending the children to their deaths was enough for Belladonna to have a large disliking towards him.

"Miss Snape!" said child jump before turning around to the perfect that stood at the end of the table, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

"Sorry," she apologizes quietly as she stood up, following the elder Ravenclaw to their common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The hallways were cold and there was odd smell wafting throughout the air, the two Ravenclaws were walking speedily to the common room, hoping to avoid the source of the stink.

They were passing a girls bathroom when they heard a scream coming from inside. Belladonna looked at the prefect, Jack Smith, as he gulped, obviously hearing the same thing she did.

"We better check it out," Jack decided, motioning for Bell to open the door first. Frightened, the child opened the door before she lost the little courage she had.

Inside the bathroom was not a troll but a female and a male, the female was yelling profanities at the male who just looked sheepish over the whole thing.

"What's going on here?" He arrogantly asked, his chest puffing up.

"This, bozo, had the tack to walk in the ladies room like he owned the place." the female had a frustrated look on her face, she faced away from the young man in front of her to stare at the prefect and elven-year-old before she froze, fear evident on her face.

"He...Hey guys?" the once angry female questioned, her voice coming out as a stutter.

"What now?!" Jack snapped, annoyed that he was worried for nothing.

"There wouldn't happen to be a troll in the school, would there?" her voice hesitant.

Belladonna turned to look at what the elder female was saw, her breath caught in her throat as the strong, repugnant smell drifted to her nose.

"Crap," she cursed softly, slowly moving backwards, trying not to go too fast.

Jack gave them a confused glance before sneering, "Yeah right," he scoffed, "I won't fall for that. Your all just trying to make me scared, well I won't fall for it!"

The three students that were watching the troll made shushing motions with their hands, the unknown female kept whispering to him, "He's right behind you."

"No you can't scare me!" the teenager turned, arms crossed and eyes closed as he attempted to walk out of the bathrooms. The other three watched in horror as he bumped into the troll's left leg, the creature looked down, watching the human who had a confused look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a wall here," the prefect looked up from the floor before stepping back in fear, he screamed before dashing around the giant creature and running away.

The troll gave the equivalent of a shrug before turning around, facing the other three. Bell watched as it lifted it's club high above it's head before slamming it down.

The ground cracked underneath the three students throwing them off balance as it collapsed slightly. Scared, the students tried to hide, two of them heading for the toilets while Bell crawled under the sinks, knees against her chest.

The troll flung his club at the toilets making fall apart and land on the elder students before it started to step towards the first year. Shaking her head, Belladonna tried to pretend the troll wasn't there, her eyes were closed and she had her hands clutched tightly over her ears; she didn't notice the teachers coming in, finding a giant creature on the floor, passed out, she didn't notice her father trying to coax her put from under the sinks and she didn't notice the wounds she had gained, all she saw was her safe place, her dark cupboard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus Snape jogged along side Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore trying to find the troll, they had already searched the dungeons and were now running around the castle trying to locate the source of the horrid smell.

The group of Professors had already heard a loud girlish scream and the sound of someone running away before they came across Jack, the prefect that was supposed to take Belladonna to the common room.

"Mr. Smith, where is Miss Snape?" Minerva asked, Severus had already gone rigid beside her.

The teen didn't answer her question, panting, a panicked look on his face.

"Mr. Smith! Where is Belladonna?!" the Potions Master asked, concerned for the safety of his child.

"Girl's bathroom... troll." he answered, giving the teacher's knowledge of both the preteens location and the intruder.

Severus didn't bother saying anything else as he ran towards the nearest female's loo, shouting his child's nam all the way there.

And there she was, a green light glowed around her, shoving the giant creature away but harming her in the process. Her eyes were closed and her hands were over her ears as she muttered to herself, "It's okay, it's okay."

The elder Snape didn't think she knew what she was doing, both with the magi and her own mumbling. He squatted beside her, trying to coax the child out from the marble sinks.

When she didn't move the man carefully pulled her away before lifting her up in his arms. From behind him, he could hear other students being rescued from underneath the rubble, the two other children didn't have any wounds at all, leaving the young Snape the only damaged child.

 **famawoo-chapter 3. Mar 13 Fem!Harry in this story is what you would call desperate at the beginning, she doesn't understand that going with strange men with wrong, especially when they don't have any proof. The Dursley's never told her, specifically, that doing what she did was bad.**

 **justaislinn-chapter 5. Mar 17 I understand that it seems a bit far fetch, especially because they are eleven. In my story, though, the characters that we all knew and love aren't going to be the same. Ron is going to be a bit of a douche and Hermione is going to be a bitch, there's no way around it. I choose the word lust for a few reasons, Ron doesn't know that's what he is feeling and neither does the others, we - as readers - know that he might be a problem in the future.**

 **I get that it's a bit strange but trust me, this will help for the story later on.**


	8. Late for Dinner, Oops!

Christmas was fast approaching, leaving students excited to see their families and teachers feeling the exact same, though it was mostly due to the fact they didn't have to watch over a lot of students at one time. Severus Snape, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, was staying, meaning his daughter didn't have a choice but to stay with him for the holidays. Belladonna was fine with this due to the fact that she didn't have any friends to hang out with – apart from Draco – or other family members to spend her Christmas with.

Bell could be seen sitting just out of the reach of the Whomping Willow tree with an old tome in her lap, she was flicking through the pages easily as she quickly ingested the information given to her. She had been researching for days after she got out of the infirmary, looking for books on rare, and possibly old, magic.

She had finally found the book she was looking for.

The young eleven-year-old snook into the restricted section to find the book she was currently holding after she had read through the only ones she could find in the student section. Oh, she knew it was wrong, she definitely knew she would get into trouble if her father ever found out but she also knew that she had the right to know what happened that night. Why she had come out injured and why it was because of a shield.

Old Magicks and Why They Are Considered Dangerous was written on the front cover, and even though she hadn't read the contents page, Bell just knew that this was the book she was looking for. It had been dusty when she had pulled it off of the shelf and she had gotten a lot of it in her lungs, causing her to cough; it was by luck that she managed to avoid Filch – the caretaker – and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Belladonna had been sitting outside for twenty minutes, flicking through pages as she skimmed them, looking for anything that could be related to a glowing green shield that hurt the owner when put up. It wasn't until she read the words '...things like eyesight, hearing, and blood are most common where things like damage to organs, losing feeling in limbs and lost of speech are rather uncommon...' did she turn back a few pages to start the chapter over again.

Chapter 21: Harmful Defence

Harmful Defence is an old magick that was once considered a very special gift, like being an empath or a seer. The ability utilizes pure magic from the owner's core, bringing up a very strong shield that is generally the color of the owner's eyes, abilities always come with a price, however. Being an empath without a grounder can lead to a person's insanity, not talking about the visions you receive as a seer can also lead to insanity, it is this gift, however, that changes the game entirely.

The ability uses something from the owner's body, things like eyesight, hearing, and blood are most common where things like damage to organs, losing feeling in limbs and loss of speech are rather uncommon. These are the few reasons that the Ministry of Magic decided to ban all magick that had to do with Harmful Defence, other reasons were due to the law brought up in 1692; the one that stated that 'due to the loss of magical folk, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns were to be married to a Pure-blood family'. Many owners of Harmful Defence used the power to save themselves from what they considered to be rape.

Both the law – which came out of date before the 1900's – and the Harmful Defence ability have both been banned and haven't been seen by others in centuries. Many believe this is due to the inbreeding of the Pure-bloods or the Magic in the world finally dwindling out of existence, which may explain why there haven't been a lot of seers or empaths in last few centuries either.

Belladonna was shivering by the time she had finished reading, re-reading and analyzing the chapter - it was considered the shortest chapter in the thick book – before looking up, gaping at the dark sky. She could've sworn it was lunch time when she first exited the castle, not wanting to be sitting alone while groups of friends chatted around her, but now it was looking closer to dinner.

She jumped up quickly, shrinking the book and placing it into her pocket, before racing to the Great Hall, trying to tidy herself up along the way as she had leaves and twigs sticking to her in odd places. She got the big wood doors and took a deep breath before walking in, her father's eyes immediately met hers, she could just feel the anger radiating off of him.

The blood-red haired girl breathed in once more before walking over to the head table to talk to her teachers about any work she might have missed while she was outside reading.

"Ah! Miss. Snape, finally decided to grace us with your presence?" even if the tone was supposed to be light and joyful, the child knew that her Professors were rather disappointed, if not angry, at her lack of appearance. Bell looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed for her lost of time.

"I'm sorry Professors, I got to reading this book and I lost track of time. It won't happen again." She turned her father, he seemed to be trying to ignore her innocence, sneering at the air, "I'm sorry to you too Da, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Turning to leave, the young child jumped when her father called after her, "Meet me in my private rooms later Belladonna."

"Yes Da," she said back, her head bowing in acknowledgment.

She sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, not listening to the laughter and snickering at the fact that she might have gotten detention with her father, and put chicken, mash potatoes, some vegetables and a roll on her plate before putting gravy on the meat and potatoes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was later during the night - after the children left the Great Hall, bellies full of food – when Belladonna made her way to her father's room, she was nervous as she didn't mean to stay outside for that extended period of time and her and her father hadn't talked about punishments yet. With her stomach flipping nervously, she made her way down to the dungeons, allowing the cool air to try and calm her.

She arrived at a portrait that showed a rather attractive man that was well-dressed, he seemed to be above average height and his build was slender. His dark brown hair flowed neatly behind him as he stared at the girl in front of him, seemingly assessing her the same way she was doing to him.

"Child?" his voice was smooth and rich, much like Bell's father, he seemed to be an important figure but wasn't overbearingly so, "What is it that you need?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was requested to meet my father here." she apologized before watching as the man disappeared before coming back, opening the doorway for her to enter the room. Inside she saw her father sitting in a green armchair, watching as she walked into the room before beckoning her to him.

 **Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate the love for this fanfiction 3**


	9. Punishment

Belladonna sat on the lounge that was in front of her father's armchair, it was cushiony with dark oak wood and dark green felt. Everything in the room looked dark, in fact, though that might just be due to her Da's current reputation, something he seemingly wants to keep a hold of.

She sat on that dark couch in that dark room that was lit slightly by the fireplace, waiting for her father to say something, anything; the silence around her was making her nervous, shaking her down to her very core. He didn't seem angry more, that much she noticed, however, he was still a Slytherin, belonging to the house that was known for their cunning and deception.

"Belladonna," he started, she jumped when she heard his voice as she was just starting to say dream, her own way of trying to ignore his stare, "Do you understand how worried you made me? How panicked I was when you weren't sitting at the Ravenclaw table like a good eleven-year-old? I wanted to call a search for you immediately but the Headmaster told me you were enjoying yourself,"

He stopped talked as he started to stand, his black robe billowing about around him as he paced in front of her, he sneered as he drawled, "Were you enjoying yourself, with that book from the library, or more specifically, the restricted section."

Bell gasped, feeling all the blood from her face drain away as her father glared at her, he brought his wand out and summoned the book with practiced ease, "Accio Book of Old Magicks and Why They Are Considered Dangerous." She put her hand in her pocket to stop the miniature book from flying out into her father's waiting hand, it slipped through her fingers before zooming out of her pocket, going to the one place she didn't want it to go.

Severus enlarged it with a quick spell, before flicking through the book. Most of the pages had lost the dust gained from over the years, it wasn't until he made it to chapter 21 did he realize what his daughter was looking for; he looked up, staring at his child who had her head down, looking at the ground in shame.

"You could've asked me, silly child, I would have helped you get this book. How did you get it anyway?" He felt as though he had a right to know, his child had only been at the school for a few months but already managed to get a restricted book from a locked down area, you really couldn't get into that certain section unless you had permission from teachers or headmaster.

"I just used some..." she quietened till her voice was merely a mumbled before looking back up at him once she was finished, he raised an eyebrow at her watching as she cleared her throat before talking again, "I just used some notice-me-not charms, some compulsions and maybe an invisibility charm."

The elder man couldn't help but gape, his child, his Belladonna, had performed what most seventh years could not. His daughter had done what most first years would be afraid to do, she had done what they had considered was impossible, and she did it all by herself.

"Belladonna," the Potions Master started, his hand coming down to wipe his face, "Before I tell you of a suitable punishment, I will ask you why you felt the need to get this book without coming to me first."

The child clasped her fingers in her lap as she looked down once more; she didn't have a reason or at least she didn't have one that her Da would've accepted, all she could think of in that moment was how she should have trusted him, the man that had saved her from her abuse, the man that was her father.

Sniffling she could only say two words to him as he eyed her, "I'm sorry."

He gave a sigh before standing up, he gave a 'follow me' motion as he walked away from the seating area, leading his daughter to his office that was adjoined to his rooms. He sat in his desk chair, moving back enough to be able to pull his child over his lap, he waited a few seconds before he brought his hand down harshly on her bottom.

Belladonna gave a startled yelp before she was pulled into a seating position on his lap, Severus held her tightly in his arms, whispering apologies in her ear as she wept softly.

 **I'm so sorry everyone for forgetting to post last week, and I a apologise for the slightly shorter than usual chapter. I will be posting another chapter this week for all of you as an apology.**

 **Thanks so much for the support, in this chapter I made Severus punish Bell because she went against the rules. You won't have to see punishment again.**


	10. A Beautiful Christmas

Before she was saved from that house in Privet Drive, Belladonna didn't know what to think of holidays especially ones like Christmas; it was a holiday meant for family and fun but with people like the Dursleys it was difficult to enjoy something like that. It always seemed to snow during the holiday and when it did Dudley would gather his gang before heading outside to play in the winter air; the large boy always seem to receive a lot of presents on this day more so than on his birthday with the gifts wrapped in green, red or gold, some had faces of a jolly old man while others had pictures of a nicely wrapped presents.

She supposed she could be excited about it now that she lived somewhere else and had a father to take care of her but she still didn't have many friends or anyone else that cared about her apart from the elder Snape.

When she woke up that morning, she really didn't expect nor did she want anything, so she got up. She went about her day as normal, not listening to the other Ravenclaw girls who had stayed at the school for Christmas as they themselves got dressed, getting ready for the day. Bell exited the dorm room before leaving the house entirely, she passed by arched windows that showed the glistening white snow falling softly to the ground as she made her way to the Great Hall, aiming to get some breakfast.

She walked slowly but with purpose as she made her way through the cold castle, she was not halfway there when she bumped into two identical redheads. She had hit their backs, she noticed when they turned to look at her, they seemed to be identical in every way until she started to look closer.

They both had deep blue eyes, traditional Weasley hair and splashes of freckles all over their faces and arms, the one on the right, however, seemed to have a more mischievous side about him and a small freckle, that was darker than the rest, above his left eyebrow while the other had a rather calming air around him.

The two grinned at her, their smiles seemingly identical – one used a bit more teeth – as they looked down at her, their third year bodies much taller than her first.

"Lookie here, it's-" the calm one began while his mischievous brother finished for him.

"A little firstie."

Bell scoffed, sure she was small and of course she knew it but these guys didn't need to point out the obvious, "Sorry for bumping into you, your tallnesses but I have somewhere to be. Please excuse me." she walked around them before continuing to head the dining area but they were still one step ahead of her.

They grabbed her from behind, lifting her up by her armpits before dragging her off to somewhere completely unknown to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The youngest Snape arrived at the Great Hall thirty minutes later, her face red and she was panting ever-so-slightly, she rushed to her house table and ate quickly before rushing off once again. The elder Snape watched all this with an eyebrow raised, a present for his child sitting at his feet with a notice-me-not charm placed on it; he got up to leave the hall, the present levitating behind him.

He had gotten worried when she hadn't been at the blue table at her usual time and was about to go out and look for her when she rushed in, her face flush and her chest heaving as she ate her breakfast quickly before dashing back out of the hall. He was still slightly concerned about her and why she had done that but he also knew that his child had looked after himself for most of her life, she probably wouldn't want to be babied or helped unless she herself asked first.

Severus made his way to his private quarters, dropping off the gift before leaving once more. He looked around the castle for his daughter who – after twenty minutes – he found sitting in the library, towers of books surrounding her petite body. She was murmuring to herself, her eyebrows furrowed, he walked closer to talk to her. As he got closer he could hear what she was talking about, "Stupid red-headed twins and their freckled faces."

"They are pretty annoying but stupid isn't the word I'd use for them." he drawled, stepping up behind her, she jumped when he did, putting a hand to her chest.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed as she breathed in, "Please, don't scare me like that again!"

He gave a sharp nod as he chuckled, "Come, I have something to show you."

They walked together, arriving at the Potions Master's room in no time flat, "Happy Christmas Bell," he said as he waved his wand, removing the notice-me-not charm on the present he had gotten her.

Belladonna could feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she stared at the sleeping husky, it was magical as it was not only larger than normal but also colored strangely. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before eyeing the magical animal again, she knew she was in love.

 **This week coming up, I probably won't be able to post but if I do it will be an early instalment.**

 **Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate the love I am getting on this story. 3**


End file.
